What Will Become Of This
by Beckyface
Summary: This is a Reddie fic with a twist, based on Rachel's jealously
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so bare with me :D

It is set in Series 3 and is about the growing relationship between Rcahel and Eddie. However, there is a twist it's about Rachel's jealously of the friendship Eddie and Jasmine share.

Part One

Today was Friday Rachel normally loved Friday's as it gave her the oppurtunity to relax all weekend and try and forget about the increasing pile of paperwork that was sprawled across her desk,unfortunatley today the staff were throwing a suprise birthday party for Steph Haydock.

This meant that Rachel had to attend as afterall she was the head of Waterloo Road. Normally Rachel would be excited about the prospect of spending time outside of school with a certian deputy of her's however, more and more recently her deputy has been spending time with Jasmine Koreshi.

Rachel know's that eddie is just being a good friend to jasmine after all that happened with Michela White yet it does not help to reduce the amount of jealousy that rises within her everytime he seems them having a coffee together or sat in the staffroom laughing along with eachother.

Rachel looked up for her current position of her desk and saw that there was only fifteen minutes left of school before the bell would sound for the weekend, She let a sigh out as she leaned back into her chair and thought about what she could wear to the party tonight. She was soo deep in thought that she did

not hear the sound of her office door opening and the shuffle of feet as they made their way throught the threshold of her office.

"Hey Rach" Eddie said as he smiled down at Rachel

"Oh Eddie hi I didn't hear you come in " Rachel replied as she slowly lifted her head to be greeted by the site of her deputy

"Sorry I should ahve knocked" he said whilst smiling apologetically

"Don't be daft Eddie, I should have been paying more attention" she laughed nervosuly, all Rcahel could think about was the effect Eddie was having on her by simply standing in her office, Her eyes roamed his appearance as usual he was waering dark blue jeans his scrufft adidas trainers and a casual shirt that was untucked and crumpled.

Eddie noticed the way Rachel's eyes were looking him up and down but he thought nothing of it

"So you ready to get out of here? We have a long night of drinking and bad karaoke ahead of us" he said playfully

"Yeah sure I just have to shut my laptop down and grab my bag, and don't remind me of the night ahead I am already dreading it" she replied with a hint of sadness to her voice

"Oh I forgot my coat, i will just nip back to my room I will see you at the front door" Eddie stated as he was half running out of Rachel's office and towards his classroom

Rachel quickly and quietly collected the rest of her belongings from her office and grabbed her keys and made her way to the entrance of the school relieved that this week was over and ready to get home and start getting ready for the night ahead.

Just as Rachel approached the main doors she could she eddie stood with his back to her and he was smiling and laughing along, As soon as she saw his smile her heart starting beating rapidly and she couldn't help but smile too

She was just about to announce her presence when she rounded the corner and saw that it was in fact Jasmine that was having this effect on Eddie, they were talking away about something and then Rachel felt the jealousy rise within her

Jasmine then leaned up and pecked Eddie on the cheek and waved goodbye as she walked out onto the carpark shouting

"see you tonight Eddie,I need a drink after this week" as she walked away

Eddie waved back and turned around to see Rachel standing behind him with an expression on her face he hadn't seen before, was that jealously he thought


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Rachel was miles away trying to tell herslef to stop being pathetic and jealous over nothing, she suddenly snapped out of her daydream when she saw that Eddie has walked closer to her with a confused expression etched across his features

"You alright Rach? You look away with the fairies" he said his voice laced with concern

"Oh erm Oh yeah eddie I'm fine just tired" she lied

"Ok well Im off got to get myslef all sproused up for tonight " eddie replied with a cheeky hint to his voice

"Ok Cya later Eddie, 7pm at the pub yeah?" She asked even though she was well aware of the time, she just wanted to prolong Eddies departure

"Yeah Rachel see you then " and with that Eddie was walking across the car park towards his car

Rachel stood for a split second watching as the man she was falling madly in love walked away from her, It then hit her that she had to get home and quick

She needed to find the perfect thing to wear to Steph's party that would make Eddie's jaw drop and his eyes buldge out

She unlocked her car and opened the boot to place her bag and laptop bag boot and then she got into her car thinking of the possible outfit choices

A little while later Rachel arrived at her house, she headed straight upstairs to have a shower and to start getting ready

After an hour and a half rachel was stood in her bedroom looking in the full length mirror at her cosen outfit

She had chosen to wear a classic black cocktial dress that showed her curves off and was quite low cut and accunuated her chest

her hair was down over her shoulders and straightened, she knew Eddie liked her hair like this as she could remember him saying so

With once last look in the mirror Rachel was satisified with her appearance and grabbed her bag off the bed ready to go

she then headed down stairs to call a taxi to take her to the pub as she knew she would be in no fit state to drive back later

After what seemed like a liftime for Rcah she finally pulled up outside the pub, her nerves were now getting the better of her, what if Eddie didn't like what she was wearing or even worse what if Eddie spent all night talking and joking with Jasmine

She let out a sigh of frustration as she climbed out of the taxi and turned towards the pub entrance

through the windows she could she various members of her staff laughing with eachother and smiling happily, so she started the walk to the pub readying herself for the night

As she entered the pub her eyes scanned the room for the one perosn she wanted to see more than anything else, Eddie

She then spotted him at the bar with his hand on the lower back of no other than Jasmine, Rachel cringed at their closeness but walked through the crowds of people to order the first drink of the night

Once at the bar she ordered a gin and tonic and thanked the barman as he passed the drink to her, whilst sneaking a galnce at Eddie to see if he noticed her presence she saw that he was too wrapped in his converstaion

this caused jealousy to once again rise within Rachel as a result she downed her drink and ordered another, hoping the alcohol would have a soothing effect on her ragin emotions . All she could think about was how much she wished it was her who was making Eddie laugh or it was her Eddie was touching

Rachel was too busy ordering her drink and thinking about Eddie to notice that the man who plagued her thoughts had left his place next to Jasmine and was now making his way over to Rachel 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry If there is pelling mistakes, i am useless at spelling lol

Part 3

"Starting a abit early aren't we Rach" he said as Rachel slowly turned to see Eddie

"Oh yeah well start as you mean to go on and all that" she replied shyly

"R.. R.. Rach you look... Wow you look stunning" Eddie managed to stutter as he saw the full extent of Rachel's outfit choice

"Oh Thankyou Eddie,I see you do own smart clothes, you look very nice too" rachel replied whilst blushing and looking at Eddie and thinking if you only he knew how handsome he looks tonight and the effcect you are having on me.

Eddie started laughing at Rachels teasing remark and moved closer towards the bar which in turn caused his arm to brush across Rcahels hip bone, Which sent an electric shock throughtout Rachel's body

Eddie noticed Rachel shudder but he just put it down to the alcohol she had just consumed, Meanwhile Rcahel was having a hard time control her breathing

How can one slight touch from him make me react this way was all that was going through her mind

"So then Rach what time did they say steph would be coming?" Eddie asked casually

"In about half an hour so we all have to br prepared to suprise her" Rachel replied

"Ok sounds like a plan, would you like another drink?" Eddie without waiting for rachel's response then ordered three drinks, one for himself, one for Rachel and one for Jasmine. Rachel noticed that he had ordered three drinks and wondered who the third was for

she didn't have long to wonder though as Jasmine appeared at eddie's side and thanked him for her drink

"Thanks Eddie aren't you a gent, Hi Rach you look lovely tonight" Jasmine said whilst smiling at Eddie and Rachel

"Your welcome Jazz next one's on you aye " Eddie replied whilst nudging Jasmine lightly in the ribs with his elbow

"Hey Jasmine Thankyou you look very nice tonight too" Rachel said quietly suddenly feeling sick at the sight of Eddie and Jasmine in front of her obviously flirting

Twenty five minutes had now passed and Rachel was beginning to feel the effects of several G&T's

The chatter of the pub was holted when Matt stood up and announced that Steph is two minutes away from the pub

"Right everyone Steph is nearly here so everyone quiet and remember when she walks through the door all shout suprise"

"Yeah matt we know hoe a suprise party works" Eddie replied whilst laughing at the flustered Matt, Jasmine and Rachel both giggled at Eddie's comment

"SHHHH here she comes" Tom interjected

Steph walked into the door of the pub in mid conversation with Grantly and jumped when a loud roar was emmitted for all her collegaues

"SUPRISE" they all chorused

Steph took in turn to go round and welcome everyone, As she made her way over to Rcahel who was seated at a table in the far corner she noticed that Rachel's eyes were following every move Eddie made

"hiya Rcahel Thankyou for coming, You alright sat here on your own1 Steph asked as she took a seat across for Rachel

"Happy birthday Steph, Hope you liked the suprise, Yes i am fine thankyou enjoying the quiet"

"Enjoy while it lasts as me and Matt are gonna kick of the karaoke in a sec " Steph said whilst smiling and taking a generous sip of her drink

"Oh can't wait" Rachel replied a little sarcastically

"Well rachel maybe you and eddie can do a number, well that's if you can drag him away from his new best friend" Steph implied whilst nodding her head towards Jasmine and Eddie who were quite drunkenly dancing along to the music

"Oh yeah wonderful, I am sure him and Jasmine will do a number, they do everything else together " she muttered towards the end of her sentence

Steph picked up on the envious tone to Rachel's voice and thought what the hell she may aswell try and get rachel to open up to her for once

"So Rachel I hinted a bit of jealousy there, Have you got a thing for our very own Mr Lawson?"

When rachel didn't reply just merely lifted her head to cast a scowl at Steph, Steph carried on

"Or maybe it's Jasmine you have a thing for, But the directionality of your stare tell me it's Edward you are lusting after"

"Steph!" Rachel shouted then remembered they were in a crowded pub and lowered here voice

"It's none of you business but seen as you seem so bothered I was looking at Eddie and I was hardly lusting after him" Rachel replied angrily whilst rolling her eyes at Steph

"Ok you keep telling youself that, Or you could just go and ask him for a dnace" And with that Steph shovered her chair back and made her way back to the bar whwere Matt and Davina were stood

Rachel was left thinking maybe she should just go and talk to Eddie, the alcohol in her system made her think this was also a good idea

With that thought in mind she got up from her chair and started looking around for Eddie, when she searched the whole room and still couldn't find him she decided to ask Tom if he had seen him

"Hi Tom have you seen Eddie i really need to talk to him" she asked

"yeah i think he went outside Rachel"

"Thankyou Tom " Rachel walked off smiling at Tom and trying to formulate what to say once she found Eddie

As she walked out of the entrance of the pub she was rooted to the ground by the sight in front off, she couldnt beileve her eyes 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

She tried blinking to see if it was the alcohol was playing tricks on her mind but after several blinks the image was still there plain as day

There was Eddie in the middle of the carpark with Jasmine clinging to his neck, her lips pressed firmly to his and her hands roaming his hair

Rachel couldn't bare seeing this anymore and tried to move but her feet wouldn't let her, her herat was literally breaking and her head was spinning, how could this be happen this should be her hands her lips on Eddie

"found him..... then" Tom's voice brought Rachel out of her trance like state and crashing back to earth

"Oh" he then added lowering his head once he saw the sight before him

Tom's voice had also gained Jasmine and Eddie's attention as they both stumbled backwards abit, Jasmine laughing into Eddie's chest

Eddie however looked as pale as a sheet as he looked over at Rachel and saw that she had a pained expression and was now absentmindly staring at the ground with her arms crossed over herself

Tomn saw the look in Eddie's eyed and immediatley knew what to do

"Jasmine shall we get you inside and get you some water love I think you have had a bit too much to drink don't you"

Jasmine lifted her head from eddie's chest and stumbled towards Tom who was now walking towards Jasmine with his hands infront of him ready to help her walk across the car park and back into the pub

Tom looked over his shoulder and smiled sympathetically at Eddie who was slowly making his way towards Rachel

"Rach look that then, well it erm, I know what it looked like but, well erm " Eddie was muttering trying to find the words

rachel suddenly snapped back to life her blood boiling at what she was hearing

"Listen eddie you don't need to explain to me that you were in the middle of playing tonsil tennise with our youngest member of staff, What you do in your own time is upto you" she spat at him angrily

Eddie was taken back by the sudden outbust and dropped his head in a mixture of guilt and embrasssment, Rachel turned around ready to return to the pub and get her hadbag

But as she started to turn Eddie had leapt foward and grabbed her wrist forcing her back round to face him

"It wasn't like that Rachel, you know me I wouldn't do anything like that, It was Jasmine she was drunk adn well she kissed me and i just had a lapse of judgement and kissed back"

Rachel sighed and tried to free her hand from Eddie's grasp she didn't want to her his excuses she just wanted to leave, why wouldn't he let her leave

"I don't care Eddie let me go" She said the anger once again proven in her voice

"If you don't care why are you acting like this Rach"

"Like what, don't flatter yourself Eddie I am not acting any differently because I have feeling for you if that's what you think" Rachel blurted out

"I never said you had fellings for me Rach, I just don't understand you sometimes" He replied whilst slowly getting closer to Rachel which in turn made Rachel shuffle backwards until she hit her back made contact with the cold stone wall "You don't understand ME, the bloody cheek of YOU it's you who was pratically shagging someone else in the carpark of a pub, classy eddie" She screamed at him

"Someone else you make it sound like you wanted to be in Jasmine's place, Is that what this" he said motioning between himself and Rachel "is about?"

"N N no not at all, I don't feel anything for you, let me go eddie" she sadi whilst struggling once again to get past Eddie

He had other ideas thou and pushed grabbed her shoulders gently to get her attention but not to hurt her

"Look at me Rach look me in the eye and tell me your not jealous" a cheeky glint had spread across Eddie's face as he realised he had Rcahel Mason exactly where he wanted her, backed into a corner where she had no option but to say how she felt for him

Rachel was now struggling to get away but upon the realisation that she wasn't going to be going anywhere until she had this out with Eddie she stopped and raised her head and slowly fixed her gaze on to Eddie's face

She knew this was a bad idea as straight away their eyes meet she couldn't help but feel the pool of emotions swirling round her stomach and proximity of his body wasn't helping her at all

"I I am" She started but faltered as she felt Eddie's left hand raise from it's postion on her shoulder to behind her head as he rested his hand against the wall whilst lowering his head so that he could meet rachel's gaze

"Yeah your what Rach" he stated cheekily knowing the effect he was now having upon her

"Erm I am not jealous at all, wh.. why would I... I be?" her voice was giving her away as her breathe caught in her throat when his right hand slowly slid down and took a firm grasp on her hip bone

"Really so, this me being this close to you isn't having any effect on you?"

Rachel could feel her defences crumbling and the anger rapidly disappearring as she felt Eddie's breath on her cheek just below her ear where he was teasin her with his questiong, surely he must know how i feel about him

"what if it was?" She was impressed with herself that her voice sounded normal when he was so close

She was not expecting him to shift foward so the lower halves of their bodies were pressed together, she was definatley not expecting him to lean his head foward and place soft butterfly kisses across her jawline 


	5. Chapter 5

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed I am gald you are enjoying this :)

Part 5

"Oh" Rachel let out a low graon that was barely audible

Eddie grinned against Rcahel's jaw and carried on with his task off trailing soft but wet kises down Rahel neck and down to her collarbone

"Still adiminant you wasn't jealous?" He asked cheekily whilst his Right hand began drawing small cricles on Rachel's hib bone, whilst his lips located her pulse point and suck on her skin gently

"mmmm maybe a Oh little" Was her shaky reply, she couldn't belive Eddie was doing this here, she had to stop it no matter how good it felt they needed to talk about this

"Only a little Rach?" he now removed his lips from her skin and looked straight into her eyes, and to his amusement he saw that her eyes were clouded over with desire

"may..." Rachel didn't have time to finnish her sentence as Eddie slipped his hand from it's position behind Rachel's head on the wall and into her hair he then crashed his lips down onto Rachel's

At that moment Rachel forgot all about the fact that she was meant to be angry with Eddie and gave in to the kiss opening her mouth to him so he could slip his tongue into her mouth

Eddie was pleasantly suprised that Rachel was allowing him to have this contorl over her, he then pushed his whole body closer so their was no gap between them

Rachel broke the kiss reluctantly and put her hand up to brush Eddie's cheek

"Whoah that was amazing, who would have thought you would be able to kiss like that" Rachel teased him whilst draping her hand down to his chest

Eddie opened his eyes to see Rachel giggling and looking at his chest

"Yeah well I'm full of suprises Rcah, I thought you would know that by now" he replied whilst raises his hand to her chin and tipping her face up so that he could look into her eyes

"I am aware now though, what do we do now, I mean do we go back in?" Rachel asked quite sheepishly

"I think I like it alot more out her" Eddie replied whilst once again closing the gap between him and Rachel and kissing her with all the passion he could mustser

"Mmmm" was all the response Rachel could manage as her lips were otherwise engaged 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Meanwhile inside the pub Steph and Matt were looking around for Rachel totally unaware of her current situation outside

"So you got the plan Matt?" a very drunken Steph slurred whilst clinging to Matt's arm for support

"Yes Stephaine we get our very own Miss Mason ice queen to admit her feeling for Mr Lawson"

"Well done Matty boy"

"Now let's find the victims" Matt saluted Steph as made his way across to the dancefloor in search of Rachel and Eddie

Back outisde Rachel and Eddie were still locked in their heated embrace, Rachel now had her leg hitched over Eddie's hip and was running her hands through his hair whilst he was kissing his way across her chest

"Oh god Eddie" Rachel maoned, this only encouraged Eddie to put more force into his kisses causing Rachel to maon yet again

"I t..t.. we need to stop now, Ev.. Everyone will be wondering where we are" Rachel struggled to say as Eddie was once again kissing along her jawline and upto to her earlobe where he sucked gently on it,she then realised that there foreplay was rapidly getting way out of control and if she didn't stop now she would rip all Eddie's clothes off and have him against the pub wall

"So Rach I am finding this way more enjoyable than listenning to The gruesome twosome singing karaoke" Eddie replied after moving his lips from Rachel's and lowering her leg safely back on to the ground

Knowing that no matter how much he wanted to spent the rest of the night like this Rachel had a point and they did need to return to the party

Rachel began to giggle at the childish antics of Eddie's comment,she then started to starighten her appearance and then turned her attention to flattening Eddie's now ruffled hair

"Ok you ready to go back in?" she asked

"yeah after you, and one more thing we are definatley having a repeat of this later when we get away from this dreaded pub" eddie replied whilst walking ahead of Rachel and throwing her a cheeky wink

"Maybe if you play your cards right Lawson" But deep down Rachel knew that there was no way in hell she wouldn't be having a repeat performance later on tonight

As Eddie walked into the pub the first person he saw was Tom stood at the bar ordering a round of drinks, he walked straight towards him hoping to thank him for helping him out of the very sticky situation he had found himself in earlier

"Alright mate,thankyou for the help back there I really appreciate it" Eddie said whilst smiling at Tom

"Don't mention it, I could tell you needed to explain to Rach"

"How's Jazz has she sobered up yet?" eddie asked whilst looking at his feet as the guilt once again creeped up on him

"Nah mate, she is passed out over in the corner Davina is watching her" Tom replied whilst trying to hold back a laugh as he looked over to where Davina and Jasmine were seated

"Bless her can't handle her drink that one" Eddie laughed, Tom then spotted Rachel entering the pub looking alot more happy than the last time he saw her

"Worked things out with rach I see" he said once he handed a drink over to Eddie

"oh yeah all is forgiven" Eddie replied with a massive knowing grin on his face, tom noticed this and collected his drinks and made his way back to his table whilst giving a nod of his head

Rachel approached Eddie quietly and snaked her arms around his waist from behind, this caused Eddie to jump in shock at Rachel's display of public affection

"Well didn't take you long to miss me" he said whilst turning around so that he was facing Rachel

"It didn't did it, hmmm you must have a very postive effect on me Mr Lawson" she relpied giggling at her own remark

"Do you want drink, as you may need one as were gonna have to face the gruesome twosome any minute" Eddie nodded his head to the right to indicate to racehl that Matt and Steph were staggering their way towards the bar

"Go on then make it a double" she replied whilst winking, then placing a soft but lingering kiss to the side of Eddie's mouth discreetly

As eddie tried to deepen the kiss by sliding the tip of his tongue across Rachel's bottom lip,Rachel slipped out of his embrace and walked off towards the toilets,swaying her hips in a seductive manner and winking over her shoulder at Eddie whose mouth was now wide open from her teasing

Eddie soon released that his mouth was wide enough to be catching flies so he closed his mouth and tried to concentrate on the task of getting Rachel a drink

But he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he just followed her into the loo's and let his emotions rule his head 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Rachel had reached her destination and was re-applying her make in the ladies toilets, she couldn't help but smile at how far her and Eddie had come in one , She was soo glad she decided to come even if the night had started off worse than she could of ever imagined

Her lips were still tingerling and her skin burning from where Eddie's lips had been, She was taking deep breaths trying to regualte her ragged breathing and slow down her increased hearbeat, all this from a kiss

Of course Rachel knew that what her and Eddie had just shared was not just any kiss, but the best kiss of her whole life

Eddie had thought about the many possible outcomes that would arise if he follwed Rachel into the bathrooms and he couldn't find one negative amongst them, so he decided he would discreetly sneak past his collegaues and try and enter the women's tolielt's unnoticed

as he started his journey he glanced towards Tom's table and saw that Tom and davina were kissing and chatting happily, while Jasmine was still asleep across the chairs close to the couple

He then glanced to his right side checking that Grantly and Fleur were unaware of his movements, He saw that Grantly was dancing on the dancefloor and Fleur was sitting at a close by table looking on at Grantly smiling up at him

"great the coast is clear" He thought to himself, he then carried on walking towards the bathroom with a masive cheeky grin on himself thinking of the things him and Rachel could get upto in such a confinded space

just then his happiness was cut short ...... 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

just then his happiness was cut short

As a very drunken Steph spotted Eddie and pounced on him, so that he couldn't escpae before she had got what she wanting to hear out of him

"Edward, there you are I have been looking for" Steph slurred whilst grabbing hold of eddie's upper arm

"Oh have you now Steph, well here I am, How can I help you? and can you make it quick please I really need the loo"

"Well i was hoping me and you could have a little chat about a certian headteacher" Steph replied by winking over dramatically

"Steph I don't know what you are getting at and even if I did I doubt that I would choose you to discuss my feeling with, no offence" he added as her saw the look of disappointment flash across Steph's face

"Oh edward you are a funny bugger sometimes, Look she is obviously in love with you, she sits and stares at you all the bloody time and you feel the same you follow her like a love sick puppy. We are all sick of you two dancing around eachother" Steph replied harshly

"ok sorry that my personal life get's on your nerves so much Steph maybe you could try and keep your nose out, then it wouldn't bother you so much" he said bitterly whilst making his escape

and once again heading towards the bathroom in hope of getting to Rachel before she leaves the Bathroom

Inside the ladies toilets Rachel was just re-aplying her lip stick when in stumbles a very drunken Matt

"Hey rach, just the women i was looking for" he smiled at her

"Heya Matt you look like your having a good night2 she smiled back

"Oh I am, are you rach? I have a question to ask you if you don't mind"

"I am having a very good night thankyou" rachel's smile grew wider than she thought possible as she once again had a flashback of the mind blowing kiss her and Eddie shared no longer than ten minutes ago

"glad to hear that Rach, you ned to relax more and a know of a certain person who would love to see you more relaxed2 Matt stted with a cheeky grin plastered on his face

"Matt thankyou for trying but honestly you don't need to try and set me and Eddie up we are doing fine oursleves" she replied whilst turning back to the mirror to have one last look at her appearance, this was a silent request to let Matt know that she was done talking about the matter

Matt couldn't believe that his boss had just admitted to having feelings for and acting on her feeling towards her deputy

Matt stumbled out of the bathroom triumphantly looking for his partner in crime to tell her the good news

On his way out he saw no other than eddie lawson leant on the wall directly across for mthe ladies toilets 


	9. Chapter 9

there isw a part in between chapter 9 and 10 that contains adult content I am warning you now :D Let me know if you guys want more tonight

Part 9

Matt acknowledged eddie's presence with a nod of his head an a wink in Eddie's direction, eddie merely smiled and lowered his head

He then cautiosly pushed open the door to the Ladies restrooms praying that their was only Rachel inside, otherwise he would be getting screeched at and hit by drunken females

"Rach" he asked quietly whilst pushing the restroom door open slowly

Rachel heard Eddie's voice and immediatley turned around to be greeted by his sheepish face as he was trying to work out if they were in actual fact alone, rachel smiled at his face as he looked even more handsome than usual

"It's ok Eddie I'm the only one in here" she reassurred him

that was all Eddie needed to hear, he quickly entered the room and made his way over to Rachel with a massive grin plastered across his face

"That wasn't an invitation to come in Lawson, this is after all the Ladies room" she emphasised ladies whilst walking closer to Eddie and throwing him a cheeky grin

"Oh my apologise Mason, I just wanted well actually needed to give you something, and well It couldn't wait, Matter of life in death in fact" he said with an edge of seriousness to his voice as he snaked an arm around Rcahel's tiny waist

"Oh yeah life and death really!?" Rachel giggled as she placed one hand on his chest and the other storked his upper arm

"Yeah If i don't give you this in the next 5 second i may actual explode, or implode or...." Eddie's rambling was cut short

as Rachel leant up and pushed her lips against Eddie's causing the end of his sentence to be forgotten

He smile in to the kiss, rcahel felt his lips turn upwards and took this as her opurtunity to deepen the kiss, she used her tongue to pry open his lips and then thrashed her tongue into his mouth swirling it around his own

Causing Eddie to let out a groan of approval, eddie then started shifiting Rachel backwards and towards the closet toilet stall

Rachel caught on Eddie's intention and planned on making him work for it, she stood her ground and let her hand roam through his hair as she kissed him even more passionatley occasingly bitten down gently onto his bottom lip

This caused Eddie to groan yet again and try yet again to push Rachel towards the open stall 


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING!! adult content! You ahve been warned :D

This caused Eddie to groan yet again and try yet again to push Rachel towards the open stall

Rachel stumbles backwards until she hits the stall wall all the while not breaking the passionate kiss, Eddie kicks the stall door shut with his foot and moves his right hand upto to caress Rachel's breast through her dress

The anticipation of what is about to happen is becoming to much for Eddie to take, he decides to step up the gear, He slowly and teasingly slides his hands up the back of rachel's thighs and encourages her to hoist her legs around his waist

Rachel aids Eddie's willingness by locking her ankles at his lower back and running her hands through his hair and scraping her nails across his scalp at the same time, Eddie breaks away from the kiss to place hot wet kisses down Rachel's jaw and down her neck

he then kisses his way back upto to her ear where he reaches a senstive spot just under her earlobe that makes her purr into his ear, he then takes advantage of this new found information and Sucks on the senstive spot of skin

Rachel is now finding it hard to keep her breathing under control,her eyelids are becoming heavy and her eyes are clouded with desire

Eddie is also finding it hard to keep his excitement contained, he pushes his lower body into Rachel's pushing her back furthing and harder into the stall wall

Eddie let's out a low primial groan when Rachel bucks her hips into his causing the buldge in his jeans to grow at the sudden contact, he then starts to make work on Rachel's dress he pulls the strpas of the dress down until her black lacey bra is revealled and start to place tender but fierce kisses along her collarbone and softly pinches her nipple between his fingers whilst peeling back the edges of her bra

before Rachel had got used to the senstation he was creating,his warm wet lips for replace his fingers on her nipple and sucks the sensitive bud into his mouth, causing Rachel to throw her head back in pure pleasure and her arms to drop to his shoulders gripping him tightly

She then started to slowly unbutton the buttons of his shirt, she undid the first few buttons and then started to caress his skin, Eddie let go of Rachel's nipple and grabbed the back of her head crashing his lips to her's in a fight for dominance as their tongues fought and roamed eachother's mouths and teeth grazed lips

she couldn't take it any longer and slid her hand down to the waist band of his jeans, with one hand she unbuttoned his jeans and slipped her hand inside his boxers, stroking his erection roughly, causing him to pulsate in her hands

"Oh god" he breathed out, he couldn't help but me suprised by this side of Rachel, She was normally so composed and poised however, he she was with her deputy in the pub toilet getting all hot and heavy,he was soo glad he came tonight

...................

"Oh god" he breathed out, he couldn't help but me suprised by this side of Rachel, She was normally so composed and poised however, he she was with her deputy in the pub toilet getting all hot and heavy,he was soo glad he came tonight

The thought left his mind suddenly as he felt Rachel sucking on his pulse point and her delicate hand making work at his already bugding erection, his mind turned to mush and he lost the ability to form any more thoughts as his desire reached a whole new high

"Hmm ahhh" he muttered whilst hiking Rachel's dress further up her thighs and rubbing small circels on the backs of her thighs

"Lost the ability to speak lawson" rachel asked cheekily returning her lips back to his neck as soon as the words had left her lips, this caused eddie to smile he then shifted further foward causing Rachel to let out a sqeual of a mixture of suprise and excitement

"You seem to have that effect on me Mason" he replied witht the same hint of playfullness as Rachel has previosuly displayed as he once again grabbed the back of her head forcing their lips to once again meet in a blaze of passion and desire

Rachel used her current postition to her advantage and uses her feet to slide Eddie's jeans down his lean legs so that they land pooled at his ankles,she then slips her foot down the waistband of his now tight boxers and pushes the garmant down to meet his jeans at his ankles

Eddie senses Rachel's urgency so he in turn removes her black lace underwear slowly causing a shiver of desire throughout Rachel's entire body, he then suprises Rachel by breaking the Kiss and leaning her body towards the floor as he slips her underwear into his jeans pocket with a huge smile plastered on his face

he then straightens back up, causing her to once again be flush against the stall wall, without any idication he thrust into Rcahel filling her in one fast movement

"Oh god Eddie" Rachel half screams half moans, she then starts to buck her hips against him encouraging him to start a pace

Eddie does not respond to her movements at all believeing that a little teasing will do them both a bit of good,he stays inside her whilst running his hands up and down her backside

he could sense her frustration as she once again started to get him to start a pace, Eddie lost all the willpower he had when Rachel leant her head towards his ear whipering

"please Eddie now" and then sucking his earlobe into her mouth biting down a little too roughly

He couldn't deny her anymore and thrust his hips foward then backwards start a gradual pace between their entwined bodies

...................

He couldn't deny her anymore and thrust his hips foward then backwards starting a gradual pace between their entwined bodies

Rachel let out a moan of pleasure, causing Eddie to thrust harder and deeper, she started to claw at this shoulder, Eddie was sure that she would be drawing blood but at this moment in time he didn't car as he had finally got Rachel, the woman he has wanted for so long

"Oh god Rach" he groaned between hungry kisses, Rachel was having the exact same thoughts about how she couldn't belive this was actually happening

She then extracted her mouth from his and started to kiss her way down his neck at an alarming low pace, leaving a trail of goosebumps as she went

her lips reached the dip between his neck and shoulder and she started to suck on his skin causing a red mark to form, this was her primal side overpowering her sense leaving him marked, he was now hers

Eddie then lifted Rachel's legs high by grabbing her rear end,this allowed his thrust to go deeper

"Eddie harder I'm .. so close" Rachel managed to whisp[er as her vision became clouded as she could feel her muscles beginning spasm

Eddie obliged and picked up the pace thrusting faster,harder and depper into the core of Rachel, this caused the stall wall to shake and the dorr to making a banging noise against the wall

"Ahhhh" they both cried out as they reached a mind blowing orgasm in unison

"Omg my god Eddie that was" Rachel began only to be cut off by Eddie

"Amazing, I know you don't have to tell me" he laughed whilst resting his head gainst her shoulder and placing a lingering and soft kiss there

It then occurred to Rachel for the first time as she came down from her mind altering high that they had just had sex in pub loo's, but for the first time in her life she didn't feel embrassed or ashamed she felt whole and thrilled to have had this experience with Eddie finally

Eddie lowered her back onto the grounfd and began pulling his trousers up bringing his boxers with them, Rachel soon followed suit redressing herself whilst staring at Eddie in a mixture of happiness and disbelif at what they had just done

Eddie then leant foward to give Rachel a passionate kiss whilst redoing the buttons of his shirt, "Whoah rachel i think you should let your hair down more often" he said to her cheekily whilst open the dorr to the stall so she could exit the stall

"Yeah I think i may have to with you lawson" she replied 


End file.
